Brown vs. Pink
Brown vs. Pink is an upcoming Halo machinima. Characters Brown Team * Staff Sergeant Brown - Colour: Brown * Izzy Bell- Colour: Tan * Jesse Cheese - Colour: Khaki Pink Team * Floyd Anderson - Colour: Pink/Rose * Robert Prikk - Colour: Crimson/Maroon * Rosie Laurel- Colour: Rubine/Brick Project Freelancer * Recovery Seven - Colour: Steel with Green trim * Recovery Eight - Colour: Steel with Peach trim * Lt. Lieu - Colour: Silver with Steel trim * Agent California - Colour: * Agent Delaware - Colour: * Agent Georgia - Colour: Green with Pink trim * Agent Hawaii - Colour: * Agent Idaho - Colour: Blue with White trim * Agent Iowa - Colour: Blue with White trim and Yellow detail * Agent Kansas - Colour: * Agent Montana - Colour: * Agent North Carolina - Colour: Teal with Silver trim * Agent Ohio - Colour: Cobalt with White trim and Rubine detail * Agent Oregon - Colour: * Agent Utah - Colour: White with Tan trim Red Team * Private Walter Henderson * Red Mutineer Blue Team * Private Oswald * Private Mickey A.I. * Zeta * Kappa * Lambda Swords of Sanghelios * Covenant Remnant * Story Series 1 (Halo 2) # Episode 1: # Episode 2: # Episode 3 # Episode 4: # Episode 5: # Episode 6: # Episode 7: # Episode 8: # Episode 9: # Episode 10: # Episode 11: # Episode 12: # Episode 13: Series 2 (Halo 3) # Episode 14: # Episode 15: # Episode 16: # Episode 17: # Episode 18: # Episode 19: # Episode 20: # Episode 21: # Episode 22: # Episode 23: # Episode 24: # Episode 25: # Episode 26: Series 3 (Halo: Reach/''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'') # Episode 27: # Episode 28: # Episode 29: # Episode 30: # Episode 31: # Episode 32: # Episode 33: # Episode 34: # Episode 35: # Episode 36: # Episode 37: # Episode 38: # Episode 39: Maps Halo 2 * Lockout - Set on Installation 02. * Ascension - Set on Installation 01. * Midship - The Covenant battlecruiser, the Begotten Angel. * Ivory Tower - The main location of Brown Team & Pink Team. * Beaver Creek - Set on Installation 05. * Burial Mounds - Set on Installation 01. * Colossus * Zanzibar - * Coagulation - Set on Installation 05. * Headlong * Waterworks * Foundation - Halo 3 * Construct - Set on Installation 05. * Epitaph/Epilogue - Set on Installation 01. * Guardian - Set on Installation 05. * High Ground - The new location of Brown Team & Pink Team. * Isolation - Set on Installation 05. * Last Resort * Narrows - Set on Installation 02. * Sandtrap/SAND TARP - Set on Installation 01. * Snowbound/Boundless - Set on Installation 02. * The Pit/Pit Stop * Valhalla - Set on Installation 05. * Foundry - * Rat's Nest * Standoff * Avalanche - Set on Installation 02. * Blackout - * Ghost Town * Cold Storage - Set on Installation 05. * Assembly * Orbital - * Sandbox - Set on Installation 01. * Citadel - Set on Installation 05. * Heretic - The Covenant battlecruiser, the Begotten Angel. * Longshore - Halo: Reach/Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary * Boardwalk * Boneyard * Countdown * Forge World - Set on Installation 05. ** Asylum ** Hemorrhage ** Paradiso ** Pinnacle - ** The Cage * Powerhouse - The new location of Brown Team & Pink Team. * Reflection * Spire * Sword Base * Zealot - The Covenant Remnant ship, the Zealous Storm. * Battle Canyon - Set on Installation 05. * Breakneck * High Noon - Set on Installation 01. * Penance - * Ridgeline - Set on Installation 05. * Solitary - Set on Installation 02. * Beachhead * Corvette - The Covenant Remnant ship, the Zealous Storm. * Courtyard * Glacier * Holdout * Outpost * Overlook * Waterfront * Installation 04 - Set on Installation 05.